


Combat Isn't the only thing Sparring can Help Develop

by beomgod



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun-Centric, Enemies to Lovers, Feelings Realization, M/M, Mentioned Choi Soobin, One Shot, Pining, idk how tags work pls, taehyun thinks beomgyu is insufferable but we know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beomgod/pseuds/beomgod
Summary: Choi Beomgyu and Kang Taehyun are always at each other's necks and fighting for the first position of being the best. Unfortunately for both, they're paired for an upcoming mission so are obliged to train together.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Combat Isn't the only thing Sparring can Help Develop

**Author's Note:**

> hii , this is the first time i'm posting on here so i hope you enjoy this taegyu oneshot !!! ^^

“I’m working with _him_ ?” Choi Beomgyu sputtered out as a hand flew out to point at the blond sitting beside him, clearly unamused. “I’m working with _him_? Are you fucking serious?” He repeated and fell back onto his seat

“Don’t make me repeat myself. You are both dismissed.” The pair shared an icy glance and took their leave at once. 

Once outside their boss’ office, an uncomfortable silence fell between them. Beomgyu didn’t wait to hear what Taehyun had to say and immediately began walking back to his shared dorm room. 

The HQ the pair were based at accommodated everything from clothes to sleeping facilities to games consoles. Spies like Beomgyu and Taehyun would go through to their mid-thirties working in the shadows. Beomgyu sometimes would reconsider his work path but knew it would be the best thing for him. After all, he was descended from a family history of world-class spies. 

Upon reaching his dorm, he slammed the door shut; startling his roommate, Choi Soobin. The older of the two raised an eyebrow as Beomgyu grumbled a sorry and headed into his room. He then slammed his bedroom door shut and collapsed onto his bed. As soon as his head hit his pillow, a _ping_ went off from his open laptop. The brunet begrudgingly raised his head to read the notification. He let out an almighty sigh when he read, “From: Kang Taehyun”.

Beomgyu sat up in his bed and pulled his laptop onto his lap. He cleared his throat and began to read, “‘Hey, meet me at the upstairs gym in the east wing. Since we’re going on this mission together I need to make sure your skills are level to mine or we’ll be in trouble,’ _my_ skills?,” Beomgyu scoffed then continued to read, “‘And, just so you know, just because we’re partners now doesn’t mean I’ll be nice to you. Meet me there in 10, don’t be late.’” Beomgyu rolled his eyes. “Don’t be late,” he mocked in a high-pitched voice. 

When Beomgyu left his room, Soobin was nowhere to be seen which Beomgyu paid no mind to; it was normal for either of them to just... disappear sometimes. He promptly left and headed towards the east wing gym. It didn’t help his cause to have his dorm placed all the way in the west wing. 

He reached the gym in a little over 10 minutes. He sighed, slightly exasperated, and pushed open the door. As soon as he walked in, a ball came whizzing towards his face. He shrieked and ducked down. 

“Thought you were famous for being a quick thinker, Choi?” Taehyun said smugly while resting his foot on another ball. “You’re late, by the way.” Beomgyu glared at the blond as he straightened himself and folded his arms across his chest.

“By a couple minutes, and I am a quick thinker…” he looked away from Taehyun, “you just caught me off guard,” he muttered. Taehyun smirked as he booted another ball towards Beomgyu. This time he was ready and caught it quickly; ending with a quiet _oof_ from the impact.

“‘A couple minutes’ don't suffice my standards. If you’re gonna be working with me you have to pattern up,” Taehyun said as he punted another ball that was next in the line-up to the brunet who was swiftly catching them. 

“Why is it _me_ that has to? What makes you think you’re _so_ much better than me?” Beomgyu spat as he threw the ball in his hand over his shoulder.

“I don’t think, Choi, I know.”

“Well, _Kang_ , you clearly know the wrong things,” Beomgyu retorted through gritted teeth. As another ball came speeding towards him, he backed up and, with all his might, booted the ball right back to the stuck-up blond.

Taehyun’s eyes grew large as he quickly dodged the ball and turned on his heel to watch it fly across the entire gym; all the way to the other side. He stared in disbelief for a few seconds.

“How’s that for sufficient?” Beomgyu muttered. Taehyun turned back to face the panting brunet and scrowled. 

“That was just a warm up,” Taehyun replied calmly as he dribbled the rest of the lined up balls to the side.

“Where _I_ did the warming up part for both of us?” Beomgyu folded his arms again and glared at the younger boy.

“I did my stuff while you were being late.”

“Whatever. What now? I could be doing other stuff instead of being here with you.” Taehyun threw a long wooden stick at Beomgyu in reply and spun one of his own between his hands. 

“We’re going to spar,” Taehyun said and slammed the end of his stick onto the floor making Beomgyu wince slightly. He caught the stick in his hands and looked down at it for a few seconds before looking up again. His eyes widened as he realised the blond was coming towards him, taking the first attack. With his stick raised above his head, Taehyun brought it down at a dangerous speed onto Beomgyu; barely missing him as the brunet leapt out of the way.

“Dude, you’re fucking insane!” He shouted as his brain raked through all the defense moves he was taught. With little time to spare, the brunet quickly began to spin his stick in his hands.

“I’m not insane, Choi, you’re just not nearly as good as you say you are!” Beomgyu bit back his words and trained his eyes onto the boy opposite him. They both circled each other like lions fighting for dominance. “What’s wrong, Choi? Too scared to attack?” Beomgyu bit down on his lip, his hands were getting tired and fast. His stamina always brought him down; he was more used to quick, short, powerful spikes of energy.

“Why are you waiting for me?”

“So, I can beat you fairly,” Taehyun replied with his voice void of emotion. “You work your way to the top, not cheat yourself into first place.” Beomgyu winced again, this time from his words. Taehyun was trying to poke at his insecurity of becoming a model spy through his family.

“I’m not cheating. It’s not my fault you’re always second place!” Beomgyu hissed and ran towards the blond and took a clean swipe at him which he dodged easily.

Taehyun instantly responded with another attack, catching beomgyu off guard and causing him to fall back onto the floor. Beomgyu quickly lifted his stick above his head as Taehyun’s came down to attack, again. Beomgyu used one hand to prop himself up while the other fought against Taehyun’s strong resistance.

“Is this really the best you can do?” Taehyun sneered as he pushed down harder with his stick; Beomgyu’s arm began to shake underneath the pressure. “Is this really all you got, _Choi_?” 

Beomgyu stared directly into the blond’s hypnotic eyes and mustered up the strength to use both hands to push away the blond as he quickly stood up. Taehyun’s chest rose and fell quickly, beads of sweat rolling down the side of his face. Taehyun paused briefly to wipe off his sweat with the back of his hand. 

“I’d say you’re good, Choi… if we were still trainees,” Taehyun said, quickly recovering, and struck multiple attacks at once. Beomgyu defended them all with every twist and bend his arms made, unaware he was quickly being backed up into a wall. 

The cool surface of the marble wall hit his sweaty back; he gasped and eyes widened. Taehyun struck again. Beomgyu held his stick across his chest, fighting against the pressure Taehyun was pressing down.

“Kang Taehyun, you’re a fucking robot,” Beomgyu said through short breathes, trying to steady his breathing. His arms were quickly growing weaker. Taehyun smirked as he channelled one last shot of power into his attack causing Beomgyu’s stick to fly across the room.

“What can I say, I’m just built differently,” he replied breathlessly as he pushed his stick, longways, against Beomgyu’s chest, pinning him against the wall. 

The two stared at each other. Eyes looking nowhere else but at the boy in front. The soft fragrance of peaches filled Beomgyu’s nose. He became increasingly aware of how close Taehyun was to him. Face a few centimetres apart. Eyes trained on only him. Goosebumps scaled his body as he felt Taehyun’s light breath against his skin. 

“I win,” he whispered, just audible enough for Beomgyu’s ears. Beomgyu could’ve sworn the blond’s eyes flicker down to his lips, even if it was for a split second. The brunet felt himself tense up from the proximity and his heart refused to calm down. 

“I win,” he said again, just as quiet, before turning at his heel and leaving Beomgyu stuck staring at the him as he walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading !! i hope u enjoyed , pls feel free to give me any feedback !! its always highly appreciated ^^ i might turn this into an au later on but we shall see ,,, have a good day/night~


End file.
